


Angus Is Not Okay

by ThePrinceOfAngst



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angus Centric, But hes too fucking stubborn and anxious to admit it, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, If your kinda sensitive to vomit and stuff I wouldn't recommend my dood, M/M, Normal sick stuff, Sick Angus McDonald, Sick Fic, The seven birds as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrinceOfAngst/pseuds/ThePrinceOfAngst
Summary: Today is the most important day of his families lifeand no sickness is going to make Angus McDonald ruin this day for them.





	1. My Health Does Not Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in what feels like years??? And I'm what you call, terrified???
> 
> So, I angsted my boy, and this is only one chapter but i'm going to make about 2-3 more. I mean, that's the plan? Idk, life be crazy.
> 
> But, um, I hope you guys enjoy?

_Today's the day._  
  
 After years and years of waiting the day finally came. The day where The Seven Birds became a complete family again.  
  
 For context Lup, Magnus, and Merle all subconsciously made a plan. After The Day of Story & Song, they put their plan into action. What was their plan? It was **Operation: Get The Fam Back Together By Making Them Forgive Their Sister Who Fucked Up But Still Deserves Forgiveness.**  
  
 They knew this wasn't going to be an easy task and they would need a shit ton of convincing, some more than others, to get this plan to prevail. It took five gruesome years of tears, emotions, and interventions. However, in the end, they succeeded.  
  
 It took about a two/three months to convince Barry to forgive Lucretia for her wrongdoings, then a year and a half for Davenport, and with 5 reluctant interventions, constant yelling, and a tearful one-on-one conversation, Taako finally forgave her as well after five years of avoidance and spite.  
  
 The family had to celebrate this occasion, of course, it been so long since all of them could just be together and be happy without any chaos unfolding. So, after some discussions, The Birds decided that a family dinner at Taako, Kravitz, and Angus's home would be a perfect way to celebrate this wonderful occasion. Taako and Lup were the appointed co-chefs, Davenport and Barry make sure everyone arrives on time, Lucretia's only job is to, as said by Taako "Take a fucking break", and Magnus and Merle were put on 'Keep the dinner upbeat and happy if things go wrong' duty.  
  
 It was going great. Everyone in this mismatched family was coming to the dinner, all bad blood had been defused, and finally, they get to be the true, non-dysfunctional, family they always wanted to be.  
  
 But then Angus woke up the day of the family dinner burning up, his vision not focusing (even with glasses), and wanting to collapse on the floor after getting out of bed.  
  
 Angus knew this feeling. He used to get it all the time when he overworked himself on a case or chose not sleeping for days on end when he was a Seeker for the BoB. However, he couldn't bring himself to come to terms with it.  
  
_'Not today not today please any other day, just not today-'_  
  
 No matter how much he pleaded to some god, any god, to save him from this cruel fate nothing would happen, because nothing can change facts.  
  
 Angus McDonald is sick. _Very sick._ He happens to be very sick on the day his family, who had been broken for years, we're finally going whole again.  
  
 Angus ran into the bathroom nearly hurling what was currently not in his stomach into a toilet, but he stopped himself. Instead, he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his face and walked out to change into his fancy boy suit for the party, nearly falling over while doing so.  
  
 He should tell Taako he's sick, he knows this. However, he can't bring himself to do it. His family is finally going to be happy, and he'd ruin it with this sickness.  
  
  _There is no way in hell that he is telling anyone about this._

* * *

  
  
 Angus walked downstairs and could already hear laughter and clattering in the kitchen. He quietly made his way to the doorway of the kitchen and smiled when his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
 Taako and Lup were working on the family dinner and it smelled heavenly.  
  
 They were also picking on each other but that's expected when Aunt Lup is in the house. She always knew how to make Taako smile, especially on days like today where he's worried out of his mind over this dinner.  Angus didn't have much time to appreciate the scene as he started to cough into his arm breaking the moment. Taako and Lup jumped in surprise and looked towards him.  
  
 Taako puts a hand over his heart and sighs in the most dramatic way possible. "Fantasy Jesus, fuck don't do that to ya boy Bubeleh! I could have thrown my spatula at you!" He starts to continue to lightly laugh but quickly stops and squint's his eyes over at Angus suspiciously.  "Wait, why were you coughing Angus?"  
  
_'Oh shit why didn't he think of an excuse for this god he's so stupid Taako is gonna find out and the dinner is going to be ruined and everything is his fault and fuck fuck fuck fuck say something'_  
  
 "My throats a little dry and I came down to get a drink, I'm sorry to interrupt."  
  
 "Well, shit pumpkin if you needed water fuckin ignore the 'Don't come in the kitchen when Taako's cooking' rule and come and get a cup honey! Fuck, cha boy doesn't want you dying on us lil man!"  
  
_'HolyfuckthatworkedwhatthefuckthankIstusandTheRavenQueenforsavingmyassImgonnafuckingcry'_  
  
 Angus quickly rushed over to grab a cup of water and give a quick hello to Lup as he walked outside to see if the sunlight and water would help his growing stomach pains and slightly sore throat.  
  
 It didn't. In as little as 3 minutes Angus is crouched behind the house throwing up the water he just drank and feeling worse with the sun beating down on him.  Gods, he's burning up in this suit, he can't think, and he just wants to sleep.  
  
 He can't though. He has to fight through this. For his family. He has to.  
  
 Angus manages to put on a charade long enough to tell Taako that he'll be in his room reading a book and to tell him when their family arrives. In actuality, he's laying face first on the cold wooden floor suffering with every fiber of his being, drifting in and out of sleep. Angus has been here for, hours maybe? Just laying on the floor and every once and a while running to throw up in his bathroom.  
  
 Angus actually thought of backing out after sitting with his head in the toilet for about 45 minutes and gaining a bruise on his chest from being against the toilet for so long but that's when he heard it.  
  
 Angus could hear a loud knock from downstairs as well as a joyous laugh that was so loud he heard it from his room. Then shortly after Taako yelled, "PUMPKIN, MAGGIE IS HERE!"  
  
 "I'm coming!" Angus immediately regretted that as he winced in pain as he yelled out.  
  
 Angus wobbled as he stood up and made his way to his suit jacket he threw on the floor earlier. He neatly put on the jacket and tried to comb out his messier than usual hair with his hands. Then, he grabbed his glasses that must have fallen off while he was lying on the floor. Finally, Angus started to really contemplate if he should keep this up. He could just, go back to sleep? They won't notice, right?  
  
 The boy detective let out a long deep sigh as he put his hand on the doorknob of his room.  
  
 He can't give up now. Angus can't just fail his family like that. They would never forgive him if he did, nor would he forgive himself.  
  
 He'll suck it up, for them, his family. Their happiness is more important than his so that's why he must do this.  
  
 Angus gave the biggest smile he could muster and opened his door to greet the house of a man downstairs.  
  
_'Let's get this over with.'_

 


	2. If All Else Fails, Just Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus can usually bullshit his way out of a sticky situation, however, sometimes he forgets that he can face someone who can role high and see through said bullshittery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uMMMM, SO, A LOT OF YOU LIKE THIS AND IM??? SO TOUCHED??? LIKE WTF???
> 
> IM SORRY IM JUST SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS 'I write at 11 o'clock to cope with dissociation' FIC
> 
> IM SORRY IM BABBLING IM JUST SO SHOCKED AND OVERJOYED, HAVE FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER YA ANGELS

 Angus quietly stepped down the stairs to see Magnus, Merle, and a Scottish Deerhound, aka Johann, standing/sitting in the doorframe. Well, Merle was standing there laughing with Johann sitting near him, while Magnus was crushing Lup with his well known Magnus Hug **™**. Taako wasn't in the room. He probably gave a quick hello then went back into the kitchen.   
  
 Magnus put down Lup, who was now holding her sides as she walks into the kitchen giving a dramatic spiel about how Magnus would kill her with a hug one day, and excitingly looked over towards Angus and gives a shout.   
  
 " _Holy shit_ is that fancy boy Ango!"    
  
 Angus gives a small laugh and rolls his eyes towards Magnus. "Will you stop acting like you've haven't seen me in 5 years? You came over two weeks ago!"    
  
 Magnus snorts, walks over to Angus, takes off the detective’s hat (much to his displeasure), and proceeds to ruffle the detective's hair. "Well, I'll stop reacting when you stop growing! Gods, it seems like only yesterday you were a small detective boy solving train murders, now you're a big detective boy solving bigger cases!"   
  
 Angus quickly grabs his hat from Magnus and secures it back on his head while replying in a voice dripping in sarcasm. "Yeah, finding lost cats is 10 times more exciting than the Rockport Limited case. Wouldn't give it up for the world. Also, I haven't even grown that much! I was around 4" 8', now I'm around 5" 2', that's not a big difference Magnus!"    
  
 Magnus then proceeds to lift Angus up in a Magnus Hug **™** and remarks back, "True, but who knows? One day you might be taller than Taako!"    
  
 The detective could faintly hear Taako yell from the kitchen, _"No way in hell is Angus allowed to be taller than me, it's fuckin illegal!"_ However, this wasn't because he was in another room than him. It was because the second Magnus picked him up a flash of white blinded his vision and his ears started ringing profusely. He fell limp against Magnus as all of these symptoms happening all at once overwhelmed him.   
  
 Magnus felt Angus hang loosely in his hug and furrowed eyebrows in concern. He put the magic boy on the ground, kneeled so they are both face to face, and looked into Angus's mildly fuzzed over eyes. "Ango, you okay?"   
  
 Agnus slightly shakes his head and blinks his eyes repeatedly, trying to clear his vision.   
  
  _'Don't you dare let them find out now. Do you want your family to hate you for ruining this day? Then come up with a lie, and fast.'_   
  
 Magnus gently puts his hands on the teen's shoulders/arms looking even more concerned.

  
_  'Fuckingsaysomethingdoyouwanttogetcaughtyougoodfornothing-' _   
  
 "Angus...?"

  
  _'Justblurtoutsomethingyouselfishchildsoyoudontruinthisdayforthemforever-'_ __  
  
 "I'm sorry I just took a nap!"   
  
 The burly fighter lightly takes his hands off of Angus and gave a look that screamed cofusion. "A... A nap?"   
  
 Angus gives a big smile and gently rubs his eyes. "Oh yeah, I took a nap earlier so I'm still a bit sleepy! Don't you know not to grab someone to fast after they've woken up from a nap!"   
  
 Magnus looked at the detective suspiciously for about .5 seconds before it was made clear that Angus passed his deception check. Our Local Rough Boi starts rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well shit Ango, makes sure to tell me next time!"   
  
 "Oh don't worry, it probably won't happen again!"    
  
 "It better not! Fuck, I thought I hurt our magic boy! Gods Taako would have killed me!"   
  
 Ango and Magus laughed for a bit, Ango secretly having more trouble than Magnus with all the mucus clogging throat. Then the fighter called out for Johann as he made his way upstairs to his designated guest room out of the six guest rooms, all which he made, of course. Then Angus gets a horrifying realization as he sees Merle leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed and squinting his eyes at him.   
  
  _Merle passed his insight check._   
  
 Angus felt a chill run down his spine, one that he knew wasn't due to being sick, while he stared at Merle knowing gaze. Angus didn't know what to do, and that escalated 10 tiers as Merle stopped leaning on the door frame and makes his way towards him.    
  
 Merle isn't tall, hell, he's a fucking Dwarf, and Angus was taller than him, however, at this moment, Angus truly felt like he was the size of an ant about to be judged by a giant.   
  
 Merle gave the teen a sickeningly fake smile and crossed his arms across his chest. "So, you're sleepy huh?"    
  
 Oh fuck he was getting interrogated by Earl Merle Fucking Highchurch. Angus has to lie to the man whose whole deal is that he can get the truth out of anyone. He is in too deep and there is no backing out now. Istus save him now.   
  
 "Why yes, Merle! What about that bothers you?"   
  
 "The fact that was the most half-assed lie I've ever heard.   
  
 "My sleep schedule is a bit off because of school, it's nothing to worry about and it's not a lie."   
  
 Merle stared into Angus's eyes unblinking with that disgustingly fake grin gracing his face as he placed his wooden hand on the teen's shoulder, all while grabbing _'The Extreme Teen Bible'_.    
  
  _"Am I going to have to force the truth out of you?"_ Angus let out a fearful gasp and narrowed his eyes at the dwarf.  _"You wouldn't dare-"_ __  


  **"I CAST-"** and before he could even finish Angus yanked  _'The Extreme Teen Bible'_ from Merle's grasp, threw it as far as he could, then ran out of the room as quickly he could. Plan A failed so it's time to Plan B. Aka, run away from your problems. This is hard to do when you feel like your death's doorstep but Angus is determined enough to do it.    
  
 No way in Hell is Merle going to be the one to expose him for his lies, especially before dinner even starts.

 

* * *

 

  
 Taako and Lup were talking about anything that came to mind as they waited for the oven to give a _'ding'_ to signal that their dish was done baking. They mostly chatted about funny stuff but they will talk about anything to pass the time, sometimes even their own fears and anxieties.    
  
 "Ya see Lulu, I don't think I'm, _'Raising Teen Detectives'_ material, ya know? Kravitz, yea, he knows what he's doin when it comes to pumpkin. Well, usually. Just, ...am I even doin this right? Cause cha boy doesn't have any frame of reference here..."   
  
 Lup looks to her brother with a small smile as she grabs his hand. "Koko, you're doing great with Ango, he fucking adores you and has already called you dad more than once. Besides, if you ever feel too out of your element and need any help you'll have Ghost Rider here to help, and your beautiful sister is just a call away." Taako gives a small laugh and squeezes Lup's hand. "Yeah, but-"   
  
 Taako never got to finish that sentence as Merle's voice cut throughout the house.   
  
  **"YOU LITTLE SHIT GET BACK HERE!"**   
  
 Soon after the yell, the previously mentioned teen detective came sprinting through the kitchen, running the fastest the twins have ever seen him run. He ran out of the other kitchen door that leads to the dining room while Merle came in running at a slower pace trying to catch up to Angus while yelling, **"I CAST-"** than cutting off what he was trying to say to take a breath.   
  
 Merle runs out of the room after Ango and Lup glanced over at Taako and questioned, _"What? The?? Fuck???"_   Taako eyes were still glued to the door Angus and Merle exited with his eyebrows raised. "...I have no idea what just happened. However, and this is just a Taako theory but, I assume Angus fuckin punked Merle or something like that so cha boy is gonna cheer for Ango and move on with his life."   
  
  _"Koko, don't lie to yourself, you would have cheered for Angus no matter the circumstances."_   
  
_  "You can't just fuckin call me out like that in my own home Lulu." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, I'm sorry that this chapter isn't the longest, finals are coming up next week and that's going to be hell on my schedule, so, I hope you liked!  
> (Also, I made art for this, but since I'm a dumbass who gets headaches really easily I just decided to post the pic on Tumblr despite the fact that I know its dying, soooo yeah! (Check it out if you wanna qwq (Gods I hope this link works I'm really tired and don't wanna edit right now)))  
> https://pataterprince.tumblr.com/post/181155267205/oofity-i-did-this-for-my-taz-fic-so-um

**Author's Note:**

> Holyshitimterrifed  
> okay, um  
> hello?  
> I hope you liked this because I'm gonna have a panic attack uploading it-
> 
> well, bai qwq


End file.
